Old Love and New Love
by MysticalElfGoddess
Summary: **Chapter 3! Updated!** Join the American Gundam team after the final battle. Derek has arrived and things get even tougher for the crew. I'm afraid there is not a lot of ChibXShirl but please have faith...and R&R!
1. Life is Life and the Past is the Past

Authoress' Note: Konnichiwa! How are you all? Wonderfully good I hope. . Ok, cut the crap. I've had major, MAJOR writer's block after 'Recalling the Past.' I've started like 4 stories and only finished one, which I will post later on when my best friend gives the papers back to me {G Gundam, 'Pretty Baby' Songfic}. But here is my first ChibodeeXShirley, hope you'll like it.  
  
Quik Summary: {Post-Series} Chibodee and the girls try to find out more about Shirley and her past. But when her old boyfriend comes back, will Chibodee get her in the end? It's a battle over Shirley, and no one knows who'll win. Ready? Go!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own G Gundam, though I wish I could...  
  
  
  
Old Love, New Love  
  
  
  
MysticalElfGoddess  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shirley! Cath! Bunny! Come quick! Look what Chibodee bought for me!"  
  
Shirley looked up from her pot of spaghetti lazily and looked at Cath who was setting the table. "Do we wanna know?" Cath asked wincing.  
  
Shirley shrugged; "Gunna know eventually, might as well check it out" They walked out of the kitchen after Shirley lowered the temperature of their dinner for that night. Bunny was there already and she and Janet were squealing over something in a cardboard box.  
  
'Wait a minute, Hadn't Chibodee and Janet gone out to get groceries for me?' Shirley thought. There were no other packages around the entrance hall. 'They'd promised they would help me around the house...'  
  
Flashback 1 month after the Dark Gundam was destroyed.  
  
"You girls are all welcome to stay with me ya know, but I think you've had enough time to think about whether you wanna join the American team again as crew members. So, y'all with me?" Chibodee stood over the 4 girls and asked them with a playful wink.  
  
"We're with you, Chibodee!!" 3 of the girls exclaimed. Shirley sat there looking at the floor. The accusations flew...  
  
"What's wrong Shirley?" Bunny asked  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Janet chided  
  
"Don't you wanna fight for the American colony?" Cath looked at her curiously  
  
"Wait a minute girls, if Shirley's got her reasons, then she does. I'd like to hear them though" Chibodee looked into her eyes and prodded her gently.  
  
"It's just, well, I got a call from my dad and my mom's really sick. I wanted to visit her when we were at Neo-America, but I didn't have the time to. I need to go and visit her on Earth. And it means major vacation time. I'd like to take a month, but I didn't know if it'd be ok with you, Chibodee." She looked up at him.  
  
He smiled softly, "Of course Shirl, take as long as you need."  
  
She grinned at him, "Well, in that case, I'm with you too."  
  
Flashback  
  
Her mother had made a brilliant recovery, and she was back on the colony in 3 weeks. They had been writing letters back and forth over the past couple months. However. The horrible case of pneumonia her mother had had was now infecting Shirley.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey guys! I'm home!" Shirley walked in, her eyes half-lidded.  
  
"Hi Shirl, how was the trip?" Chibodee walked into the entrance hall and smiled.  
  
The world began spinning faster and faster, her eyes drifting shut because of the constant turbulence. "Hi Chibodee..." She fell "Shirley!!!" The other girls rushed in "What's wrong?"  
  
She hadn't remembered a thing, but the girls said that Chibodee had taken good care of her.  
  
"And we promise Shirley, we'll start helping you out more too." The girls and Chibodee said.  
  
Flashback  
  
Shirley sighed, 'Where's the help now?' and then reminded herself 'Don't be bitter, don't be bitter...'  
  
"So, whatcha got Janet?" Shirley asked She lifted a furry little black 'thing' out of the box, "It's a puppy! Don't you just love him, Shirley? Its name is Muffin. Wanna hold him?"  
  
Shirley gasped and took a step back fear in her eyes. "I...um.... well, no not now. Are the groceries in the car? Good, I'll go get them, be back soon." She grabbed her coat and stepped into her boots, seeing that it was February and the snowy season on the colony. She ran out the door. They all stared at the door wondering if they should follow her or not. Chibodee resolved it for them.  
  
"Janet, you and Bunny take Muffin upstairs and Cath, you finish dinner in the kitchen, I'll go talk to her." He took his coat off its hook and started for the porch. The girls did as they were told.  
  
Outside:  
  
Shirley walked into the soft snow flurries and out of the huge 4-story mansion the government had given Chibodee. She went to the banister and held onto it for dear life as memories flowed back into her mind.  
  
Oh Shirley! You're so cute.  
  
Don't talk to me like an inferior; I'm only a year younger than you.  
  
I realized I do love you Shirley, it just took me long to notice it.  
  
I love you too Derek.  
  
Here, my dog had puppies and she wanted you to have this one, its name is Bitsy.  
  
Thank you, I love her!  
  
  
  
Bitsy? Where are you? Maybe Derek knows...  
  
Derek? Derek? Where are you? Have you seen ...Oh my God... Derek? How could you?  
  
Listen Shirley; it's not what you think!  
  
I'm sure its not!  
  
So you're breaking up with me? Why? It was just one time Shirley can't ya forgive me?  
  
Right! You were in bed with the one person I hate, and now you want me to take you back? No. Not this time Derek.  
  
Oh yeah? Well you just remember little girl, remember what it was like before I went out with you. Guys just wanted to be your friend. So you remember this when you're all alone and no one will love you. Good luck.  
  
  
  
"He was right...so right" Shirley mumbled to herself as her tears began running down her cheeks. She gripped the banister and her ungloved knuckles turned white.  
  
"Now, if I didn't know any better, I'd say something I just bought for Janet has triggered a harsh memory or two. Mind lettin' me in on anything?" She dried the tears on her face and turned around to see Chibodee looking at her.  
  
"Oh Chibodee, didn't hear you come outside. I'm just getting the groceries, what are you talking about?" She used a fake smile to hide her pain. She thought 'Back off Chibodee, you leave me alone right now.'  
  
She started for the steps but slipped on a patch of ice by the edge. She waited for the ten even thumps on her behind as she fell down, but instead felt two arms wrap around her waist. Chibodee pulled her back against his chest and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Be careful now, I wouldn't want my girl to be hurt. So tell me, family? Friends? ...Past love?" He said and she gasped. When she didn't answer he tightened his grasp on her, "Come on Shirley, tell me, just tell me what's wrong. Don't be afraid, he can't hurt you again from here. Let me know something about you besides that you are an amazing crewmember, please."  
  
She struggled to turn around in his arms and faced him.  
  
"Let go of me Chibodee."  
  
"Not until you give me an answer."  
  
"Let Me GO!" she said more forcibly this time. Instead he just moved one hand up to her face and made her look in his eyes.  
  
"What was his name? Tell me about him."  
  
"Derek, ok? He was my old boyfriend, he gave me a puppy, he cheated on me, and we broke up, does that suffice?" she whispered icily  
  
The grin faded from his face and he said, "Yes, thank you Shirley. Let's get the food." He let go of her waist and took her hand in his. She glared at him but all he said was  
  
"Hey. I don't want you to trip again." She looked away and began walking down the steps with him. She hid a small smile on her face. 'I forgot what it was like to hold hands with someone you like. Kinda nice...'  
  
When they reached the landing and Chibodee walked to the car. Shirley stopped to look up at the twilight sky.  
  
{A/N: Ok anyway just checking up on y'all, like the story? Good because if you don't I'll just make you read it again over and over. Ha ha! Ahem. Everything will make sense in a while. Ok then. Bye! ~_^}  
  
'Okay, that was a low blow from Chibodee, asking about my past like that how dare he! Time for revenge!' She picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball. As artificial as the snow was, she was still a master snowball maker like she was 7 years ago. {A/n: She's 21, Chibodee's 22 ok, yeah, bye!}  
  
"Hey champ!" she yelled as he went to open the trunk of the car, he looked up as she threw the snowball, "Think fast!"  
  
He was in a total daze and completely missed the attack. "Wha...?" he said as the ball hit him on the shoulder. Shirley went into a fit of laughter. He brushed the snow off his coat. "Oh, you're gunna pay for that Shirl!" She shrieked and ran to the back yard. She flattened herself against the side of the house and prayed he wouldn't find her.  
  
Sure enough, he ran right past her and into the huge back yard. She peeked around the corner only to watch him slip and fall face first into the snow. She waited a minute and saw he wasn't moving. "Chibodee...?" Did he hurt himself?  
  
"Chibodee! Chibodee!" She ran to him and yelled his name. When she got there she turned him over only to find that stupid grin on his face, laughing his ass off. "Oh you!" She said and slapped his shoulder while she went to get up.  
  
He grabbed her wrists and pulled her down to him. He rolled over so he was lying on top of her {^_^}. She giggled and looked up at him.  
  
"Go out with me tomorrow. It's Friday, we can go dancing, Whadya say?" He pushed her softly and lowered the level of his grin. Her smile faded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't wanna."  
  
"He broke your heart, didn't he?"  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"It is if I want you to go out with me."  
  
"It's not that he broke my heart, it was just, 'Oh Shirley, I screwed up. Here, have another gold chain.' 'Oh Shirley, I'm sorry, I wasn't kissing her, she was kissing me. This Promise Ring is worth at least $300, please take it.'"  
  
"Damn, he was rich."  
  
"And I was poor, so I fell for it all. I'm such a schmuck."  
  
"You are not. Come on, the was then, let's both move on from the past."  
  
"You're gunna break my heart again."  
  
He nuzzled her ear and she bit her lip. He spoke softly.  
  
"I promise, I won't. Pinky-square promise."  
  
She opened her eyes and remembered the old American promise between children. She had used it many times. You were supposed to link pinky fingers, touch the pads of your thumbs together, then kiss your thumbnail and say 'Pinky-promise!'  
  
She looked up at him searched his eyes for sincerity. There it was, putting himself into danger by messing with the wild Shirley-beast. He held his pinky up and looked at her hopefully. She whispered to him,  
  
"I should slap you for this. I should slap myself I guess. But, ok Chibodee, I'll trust you." She reached for his finger and he pulled back suddenly. "What?" she looked at him curiously.  
  
"Forever, say you'll trust me forever."  
  
"I'll trust you forever, Chibodee I really will." He sighed with relief.  
  
They linked pinkies; touched the pads of their thumbs and then Chibodee kissed her flush on the lips. Before she could respond he was standing over her picking her off the ground. "We came out here for groceries, not dessert." He said with a wink.  
  
She went crimson and they walked to the car together, not touching, holding hands or anything at all. They had an agreement and Shirley would hold that agreement to him until he finally stated the he felt.  
  
Authoress' Notes: too mushy? Yeah, I know, the whole 'I'll Trust You Forever' thing. It's just that it's a song from the G Gundam soundtrack I think and I downloaded it and decided to put it in here. This chapter was a lil jumbled I know, but we got to get to the duel of the girl! A Duel for Love, romantic, ain't it?  
  
George: Did you call? Chibodee: MY girl, you snob! George: You expect to impress a woman with THOSE manners, why, Miss Maria's dog is more properly behaved. By the way, whom are you fighting for? Chibodee: Shirley *_* She's so pretty.... George: Oh, so then I guess you don't need any manners.... Shirley: ::now 10 feet tall:: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, GEORGE???? George: umm... Someone save me! Help!!! Chibodee: ::smirking:: You're on your own, pal! George: ::screams bloody murder and runs to the hills::  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Rain: We're in the next chapter! Domon: We're now a happy couple! Rain: I LOVE you, Domon!!! Domon: I LOVE you too, Rain!!! Rain & Domon: ::big smoochy kisses:: Sai: ::rolling his eyes:: Me and Cecil will be in the next chapter too, but we're not all mushy and disgusting like the stupid grown-ups are. Cecil: ::blushing, holding Sai's hand:: Oh, I don't know Sai, I can be pretty mushy when I wanna be. ::walks away slowly, catching Sai's attention:: Sai: ::blushing as she walks away, grinning like an idiot:: Hee, hee. Suddenly I like mushiness! Cecil! Come back here! Rain & Domon: ::holding hands, watches the two teenagers chase each other:: Kids....  
  
Authoress' note again: okaaaaaay. If I ever do something that bad again, attack me please. ::turns around to be faced with 10,000,000 guns, cannons, bombs, bows with arrows, swords, clubs, etc:: ~laughs nervously~ didn't mean that literally.... Gotta go! ::runs away::  
  
  
  
And with that....  
  
Gundam Fight.... Ready? ....Go! 


	2. Harsh Words and Helping Hands

Authoress' Notes: Hello everyone! I'm back and sooo sorry for the immense wait! Its just school was weighing me down and, and.... forgive me? Cool. About my other stories- All I Have, No one seemed to like it, I dunno, maybe I'm losing it.... Pretty Baby, ok, thanx to all the reviewers but I don't think anyone REALLY liked it.... Of Lights and Stages, MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! I have been writing but I'm not sure bout it.... Recalling the Past, basically my best story, no complaints, except yea, I know I screwed the whole sun in the east/sun in the west thing. What can you expect? I don't pay attention to things people tell me.... So this is chapter 2 of Old Love and New Love. I'm sorry to say that this is a sort of sad chapter, but don't worry, love will prevail! I think....  
Old Love and New Love  
MysticalElfGoddess  
  
Chapter 2: Harsh Words and Helping Hands  
"Chibodee! Give that back!" Chibodee ran into his room carrying Shirley's old photo album and shut his door quickly. Shirley had enjoyed their past 2 months together, Chibodee had become increasingly overbearing to her. He took her things, teased her, and above all.... it really ticked her off how much more fond of him she had become.  
  
She liked it when he snuck up on her in the kitchen, or woke her up with a kiss on her cheek, and even when he did take her things and made her chase him around the house. Though she would never admit it to him....  
  
She leaned against his door and called to him again. "Chibodee.... please? I want that back!" His door suddenly opened, she almost fell in but he caught her, and dragged her inside.  
  
"Chibodee! What's all this about? That's MY photo album! I swear if you don't give it back, I'll...." she used anger to hide her amusement. He clamped his mouth down on hers to keep her quiet. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss to end. He lifted his lips from hers and said--  
  
"Man Shirley! If you wanted me THAT bad, you shoulda told me! I mean walking right into my room, kissing me, what will your father think?" he said winking at her.  
  
"Hey.... why you! But I.... you! I didn't, I mean.... my photo album! Give it back!" she stuttered and blushed deeply. He winked again and she turned around, not facing him.  
  
"Don't be mad at me, Shirl, please?" he begged her. She feigned an indignant attitude, smiling because he couldn't see her "Hmph!"  
  
"Shirley! Just tell me about some of the people in this book please? I don't know anything about your family!" She finally turned around and saw him staring at her with wide eyes. "Please?" he begged again.  
  
She burst out laughing and grabbed the book from him and said "Ok fine! Though I don't know why." He sat down in his armchair and pulled her onto his lap. She opened the book and flipped to the first page, it was a huge family picture.  
  
"Ok, here goes." She said with a sigh. Introducing Chibodee to her huge Italian family might take hours....  
  
"There's my mom, Guliette {A/N: it's said Juliet. In Italian it is Guliette.}. That's my daddy next to her his name is Mario. That's my big sister, Lucia she was 12, and my little brother Anthony he was 2 here...." He stopped her suddenly and pointed to her 2-year-old brother.  
  
"Wait, I thought you only had a sister, what about your brother?" Chibodee questioned and her eyes watered.  
  
"He died about a month after this picture was taken, cancer...." She looked down at the picture and smiled softly.  
  
"I'm sorry-" he began but she put her finger on his lips.  
  
"Don't! He was very sick, he's happier now. Move on?" she asked him and he nodded.  
  
"Ok. This is my uncle Jeremiah, my dad's only sibling, and he had no kids. My mom's side however, I have 12 cousins." Chibodee's eyes widened "Yeah I know!" She laughed quietly.  
  
"This is my aunt Alisa, her 3 children- Marcus Jr., Carol, and Athena, and her husband Marcus. My aunt Thalia has 5 kids- Barbara, Liz, Jill, Nicholas, and Michelle."  
  
"My uncle adopted 2 children- Carmen and Jude, but never got married. And my aunt Elle, her 2 kids Daniel and Debbie and her husband William who she's no longer with."  
  
"My grandparents, on my dad's side Antoinette and Thomas. On my mom's side Josephine and Michael. That's it. It was my family reunion so that's why everyone was there."  
  
"Hey I think you forgot someone." He said grinning to her.  
  
"Who? I'm pretty sure I got everyone...." She said puzzled looking at the photo again.  
  
"Well then, who's that?" he said pointing at a little girl with long red hair sitting in her father's lap. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Um, that's me when I was 8-years-old." She looked closer, "You know, I was spoiled rotten by my father because well, I was the baby girl. I never even thanked him for everything." She sunk into thought.  
  
"You should have another family reunion. You know, get the family together again. It might be fun. And I can come and meet everyone." Chibodee interrupted her thoughts and she looked at him while he blushed slightly. He took the book from her.  
  
"What I mean is I've met all of my crew member's families but yours. I should get to know them." She smiled and rolled her eyes. Ruffling his hair with a free hand.  
  
"Yeah right! That day was crazy, everyone running around, prying into each other's business.... You don't want to meet my family." She took the book and replaced it on her lap. They laughed together and flipped through the rest of the book.  
  
***********************************1 hour later*****************************  
  
"She almost killed me! I will never play with food coloring unless it's in food ever again!" She and Chibodee were laughing at a picture of her elegant older sister with blue hair.  
  
"Well that's the whole book. Is that what you wanted?" she asked him as she closed the book. His face turned serious and she wondered why.  
  
"I didn't see a picture of him anywhere in there" he asked her staring at her intently.  
  
"Of, of.... who Chibodee?" Shirley asked averting her eyes to the floor. She knew damn well but didn't want to go through this with him again. 'Back off, back off.... ' She whined in her head.  
  
"You know who, your ex...." He said as he gritted his teeth. She got off his lap and turned around glaring at him.  
  
"Why the hell are you so interested in him?" She challenged him, her eyes boring into his. 'Fight fire with fire, Shirl....' she thought to herself.  
  
"I just am, ok? What was so damn great about him?" Chibodee stood up facing her.  
  
"Just drop it ok?" She raised her voice slightly, her temper flaring.  
  
"No I will not drop it." He raised his voice to the level hers was at.  
  
"Fine! I'll JUST GO!" She was yelling at him now and she wasn't backing down.  
  
"DAMNIT SHIRLEY! THEN GET OUT! NOT THAT I WANTED YOU HERE TO BEGIN WITH!" He screamed back at her.  
  
She gasped and withdrew lightly. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and she took another step backward. She swallowed and nodded her head.  
  
"Shirley, I.... I didn't mean.... I don't want you to go. I-" She held up her hand and took another step back.  
  
"No, I'm sure you meant it. You always say exactly what you mean, so I'll go." She took her book and headed for the door.  
  
"Shirley...." he pleaded with her softly. She took her hand off the doorknob and turned around. His heart leapt "Shirley....?"  
  
But it sank when he saw small rivers of tears on her cheeks.  
  
"Bye...." she whispered and left the room.  
  
'Damnit. Why the hell do I shoot my mouth off?' He thought as he sank onto his bed. 'I really do want her with me, how could I have said that? Now she's mad at me. But wait a minute! She doesn't have to be so, distant with me.' His eyes darkened. 'I'm falling for her and she's still hiding from me.' He relaxed. "I gotta think, where can I go?" He got up and called to whoever was listening "I'm going out for a drink! Be back later!"  
  
When no one answered he simply left and slammed the door behind him.  
  
*************************Shirley's Room******************************  
  
She wanted to go back to him. Of course she did, who wouldn't? But her stubbornness, her pride, it wouldn't let her. She just couldn't, it was too much too fast. She cried silently into her pillow and was startled when she heard a car start.  
  
She got up and ran to the window. Shirley watched as the car left the driveway. She dried her eyes and ran over to her videophone. She dialed a number, probably the only number she could call without a lot of explanation.  
  
One ring.... two rings.... maybe she wasn't home? Three rings....  
  
"Hello? Doctor Mikamura speaking." She heard Rain's voice. Shirley giggled at her office-like way of answering the phone.  
  
"Hello Doctor Mikamura! It's Shirley! Whatsup?" She asked with a smile. The brunette grinned and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Shirley! I haven't heard from you in ages! How's life?" She giggled  
  
She rolled her eyes "Oh, please! I actually needed someone to talk to. Got some time?" Shirley asked anxiously  
  
"Umm.... Domon won't be back for a while, so, sure! What's on your mind?"  
  
Shirley bit her lip, "Well, for the past 2 months Chibodee and I...."  
  
After a ½ an hour of talking, Shirley felt much better. Rain was an awesome listener and never interrupted her.  
  
"Rain, you're the best. So what should I do?" Shirley asked her cautiously  
  
"Well, seems like your Chibodee is a lot like my Domon-- stubborn, lots of pride-- but it sounds like he cares for you deeply. So, I think you should go after him. But go to sleep first, wait for the morning and then go for it." Rain told her with a wink.  
  
Shirley thought for a minute, "Ok, that sounds good. I'll be able to do that, after sleeping that is." She looked at the clock, "Rain! It's 11:30 here! I gotta get some sleep if I'm going to win Chibodee back. And thank you so much Rain, you don't know how much this means to me...."  
  
Rain waved her hand, "No prob! If it's for a fellow girlfriend-of-a- fighter, anytime, I'll talk to you later? Let me know how everything turns out!"  
  
"Ok I will, and thanks again. Bye!" Shirley waved to Rain and they both hung up.  
  
Shirley turned around and sighed, a grin set on her face. "I'll win you back tomorrow, Chibodee, that's for sure!" She got into bed and turned out her light.  
  
*******************Meanwhile, back on Earth.... ********************  
  
Rain hung up the phone and got out of her chair. She walked over to the window and watched the sun go down in shades of purple and pink. "I really hope you get him back Shirl...."  
  
"You look more beautiful each time I see you, ya know?" She turned around to see Domon standing there.  
  
"Domon!" she cried and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I missed you."  
  
He chuckled and hugged her back, "Rain, I was only gone for a couple hours."  
  
"I know, but when you left, I came back from the hospital. We haven't seen each other for five hours, I still missed you." She answered sitting down on the couch and looking up at him with 'puppy-dog' eyes.  
  
"You're too much." He said and sat next to her, slipping his shoes off and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
She leaned against his chest and said "Domon, Dad called, he wants you to come home as soon as you can." He laughed and she asked "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing Rain. It's just that you call him 'dad' already, it's sweet." Domon said and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Well...." she trailed off, trying not to think of her own father. He hugged her tighter and she sighed "Anyone else call?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh yes! Shirley called about Chibodee," she said sitting up straight.  
  
"Oh yea? How's life the 'America way?'" Domon asked smirking slightly at the thought of his very fierce rival.  
  
"It was a girl problem...." Rain told him smiling at their conversation.  
  
His eyes darkened slightly, "You didn't tell her, did you?" She shook her head and grinned at him.  
  
"Good, I want it to be a secret from everyone until it's all worked out." He said and lifted her right hand up to his face, looking at the diamond ring fastened on her finger.  
  
"Oh Domon, you're such a romantic." She sighed looking at him. He chuckled lightly, "I don't think so." She punched him affectionately and he kissed her softly.  
  
*************Time changes are bitches.... ************* 10:00 P.M.***************  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting up. She nodded, "Bye Domon, I love you."  
  
He turned before he walked out of her little apartment, "I love you too, Rain." He left.  
  
Rain sighed, got up, and went to bed.  
  
*****************************At Domon's house*************************************  
  
"Hey Dad, I'm home. Any calls?" Domon walked into his father's house. He saw his father's face over the edge of the couch.  
  
"Hey Domon, I'm glad. Yes Sai Sici called for you, he looked very anxious.... He asked for you to call him back when you got home. I'm going to bed" Dr. Kasshu answered him and got off the couch.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." Domon said sitting near the videophone. The doctor wished him well and left.  
  
Domon dialed the sight of the restoration of the Shao-Lin Temple. One of the monks that watched over Sai, Kei-un, answered the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh my soul leaps! If it isn't Mr. Domon Kasshu! How are you? How is Miss Rain? Can I help you?"  
  
Domon's eyes got wider as he tried to remember what he called for. "Um, is Sai Sici there please? Everyone here is fine by the way...."  
  
The monk smiled and nodded, turned around and- "SAI SICI TELEPHONE CALL!!!!" Domon winced as the monk screamed for the boy.  
  
All of a sudden Sai appeared and looked at Domon, shoving the monk away. He was fidgeting something was aching him. "Hey Bro. I need to ask you something."  
  
"Hi Sai Sici, whatsup?" Domon said trying to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Well.... well, ya see.... I gotta.... There's a...." He stalled for a minute or two. "Come on Sai, tell me what's wrong." Domon said to him. Sai Sici nodded and took a deep breath,  
  
"Ok so I called Cecil, right? And she's all 'Oh Sai, my brother's going away, and I'll be all alone.' And one minute I was staring at her, because she's so pretty and listening to her voice cause I missed her so much and the next minute I'm inviting her to stay over here at the China Colony! What am I supposed to do? I mean sure I miss her and everything, but I can't be around her without thinking of being WITH her and it's really confusing me and I can't stand it. So what should I do? Huh? What should I DO?" He stood there panting and looking at the Japanese fighter for an answer.  
  
Domon stood dumbfounded 'So many words.... and in such a small breath!' He shook himself and cleared his throat.  
  
"Look Sai Sici, what have I always told you?" He started.  
  
"To face my fears and to attack the problem life puts right in front of my face?" he said slowly, starting to understand. "But my problem is a girl, one that I like a real whole lot...."  
  
"Well there's your problem. It's was my problem before Rain and I were together. Now what's your solution?" Domon inquired  
  
"My solution? I.... don't know. What is my solution Bro?" Sai said thoughtfully Domon shrugged, "I don't know either, remember it's the Chinese that make the Fortune Cookies! Gotta go Sai! Talk to you later." He smiled at Sai's angered expression, waved to him and hung up.  
  
Domon yawned and went off to bed, 'Guess it's your problem now Sai Sici.' He grinned to himself and thought about his fellow shuffle members, his dad, and his Rain, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
****************************China Colony ***************************  
  
Sai Sici opened a Fortune Cookie. It read,  
  
' Take some advice on love you may need it. '  
  
Sai dropped his head in his hands and moaned softly.  
Authoress' Note: Hey everyone again! Didya like this chapter? Huh? Didya, Didya? Ok, I know it was sad but I mean come one, romantic conflict baby! Makes the world go around! I hope you liked this chapter; I'm so sorry again for not updating and please review! ;-)  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	3. Screwing up, Running away, Finding, and ...

Hey everyone! What is up? Just kidding.... I was sick today so it gave a me a few seconds to work on my story, so here ya go!  
  
Last time.... well.... ya know what? I have to write this chapter, you want a summary? Skim over the last chapter I finished! :-P  
  
I think this will be a songfic, if it is I'm using Big Yellow Taxi by Counting Crows. Everyone cool? {Except Chibodee....} Anyway on with the show!  
  
///..../// Lyrics  
  
Old Love and New Love MysticalElfGoddess  
  
Screwing up, Running away, Finding, and.... Derek  
  
*************** We begin at the China colony.... poor Sai.... **********  
  
Sai Sici walked into the airport.... about 10 minutes later than he should have. He had just been able to grab a taxi and rush to the airport. He stood up straight and tried to find the blue hair he loved so much.  
  
What had made him late? Well, 3 things. One thing kept him from going to bed, one more thing kept him from sleeping, and the last thing kept him from leaving.  
  
Making the dojo/shrine/temple renovation living site clean. His nerves seemed extra.... well, nervous.... Having been up most the night meant he didn't sleep all that well, and Sai Sici always gets at least 9 hours sleep.  
  
It was to no avail, the 17-year-old was just too short to see anything. He turned to a last resort and stood on one of the little, uncomfortable plastic chairs in order to get a better view. He looked to the north, east, west and was going to look to the south, but his head bumped into another head right next to his. 'Oh geez....' Sai thought as he looked at the smaller woman with blue hair that he had knocked into. Now that he had to do the whole 'respectful apology' dance, he would never get to Ce-  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Smaller woman, blue hair....  
  
His heart leaped maybe a bit too much as he happily blurted out her name. "Cecil!" he managed to choke out as he jumped off the set of chairs. She rubbed her head again and looked down at him, her face lighting up, forgetting about the small pain on her head. He reached up, grin on his face, telling her without words to jump into his arms. She did as she was told and slid her arms around his neck. He eased her to the ground.  
  
"Oh Sai, I missed you so much, sorry I was late, the plane took off 10 minutes too late. Oh I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged him tightly and, to her relief, he hugged her back.  
  
He sighed into her hair, glad he had found her, glad he hadn't been late, and extremely glad she still wanted to hug him.  
  
"I missed you too," Sai admitted softly "I'm very glad you came." They pulled away and he looked at her face. Her transition from girl to young woman had gone on without his knowing. She was truly beautiful now he had to say. He sighed again and shook slightly, mentally slapping himself for staring.  
  
Sai Sici picked up her small suitcase with one hand and took her hand in his other. She blushed lightly and she secured her purse on her shoulder.  
  
They walked to the baggage claim and found her other suitcase, which Cecil insisted she carry herself. He carefully switched the smaller suitcase with the larger one so she wouldn't be so weighed down. She saw out the corner of her eye and beamed at him, thanking him for his concern. He simply grinned back and started for the exit.  
  
She came up next to him and slid her arm around the back of his waist, an action he quickly returned by placing his arm around her shoulders. They blushed at each other and walked on.  
  
"Sai Sici I believe you've gotten taller." She teased him, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder and laughed.  
  
He laughed at her comment, remembering how they had found each other ½ an hour ago. "Is that so Cecil?" he questioned her. He felt her nod and he opened the doors, walked away from the crowded place. He helped her get into the taxi after putting her suitcases in the trunk.  
  
She slipped her hand into his and he felt her shake slightly. He looked at her cerulean eyes and saw a slight fear creeping from their depths.  
  
"Are you nervous?" he asked her softly as they drove onto the main road. She nodded uncertainly and he squeezed her hand lightly. "Don't be, we're going to have fun," he reminded her. She brightened, smiling at him again.  
  
She fell onto his chest and he put his arm on her shoulder once again. "Missed you" she murmured, eyes falling closed because of her long flight.  
  
He watched her sleep and responded quickly with a "missed you more." He settled back and waited for the 20-minute drive to be over before they reached home.  
  
A/N: This is like a lil fanfic in itself, huh? If you review could you please tell me if you like the way I portrayed Sai and Cecil's relationship? If everyone likes it I will make it an every chapter thing. Thanks everyone! :-D  
  
***************** Meanwhile, back to our main couple....*****************  
  
Shirley stared at him; right now he was her worst enemy. He stared back totally unaware of her mindset to hate him.  
  
"I don't like you Dog. And I won't tolerate you sleeping in my room." Shirley narrowed her eyes.  
  
Muffin stared at her and wagged his tail furiously. Lately he had been creeping into her room and sleeping at the foot of her bed. It was bad enough she loathed the dog as it is; now he had to sleep with her?  
  
He let out a tiny yip-like bark and she rolled her eyes. She turned around and walked out of the room, he followed her. She glanced behind her and rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Bunny find out any information on Chibodee's last fights and pull them up for me on the computer if you can, Cath please find out if Chibodee came home last night, and Janet if you don't get this dog away from me I'm going to cook him!" Shirley walked into the kitchen and gave out the usual morning orders.  
  
Bunny picked up her coffee and with a "Sure Shirley," over her shoulder she left the room. Cath pulled her bathrobe from behind her and walked off to Chibodee's room.  
  
Janet stayed still, "Shirley why can't you just accept that Muffin likes you? He's such a good dog he shouldn't bother you." Hand shaking with fury, Shirley held out her hand and gave Janet a chewed up sock.  
  
"I don't like him and if he bothers me again, I'm going to boil him." She gritted her teeth and whispered, "Understand?" Janet picked up her dog and nodded. Shirley straightened up.  
  
"Now, could you please help me make Chibodee's breakfast?" Shirley asked as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I'd love to, let me just walk Muffin first, okay?" Janet returned and Shirley nodded.  
  
Janet left the room and drummed on the countertop, wondering what would be good for breakfast. That's when Cath came back into the kitchen, her face considerably paler than normal.  
  
"Cath? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Shirley asked her quickly. Cath started to nod her head mutely, then decided against it shook her head for a bit, then stopped moving altogether. "Cath, tell me what happened." Shirley knew something was wrong; Cath was usually so straightforward with her.  
  
"Nothing's really wrong, I just wouldn't go into Chibodee's room if I were you...." Cath trailed off.  
  
Shirley sighed, "Cath! You scared me! I thought someone had died!"  
  
Cath bit her lip, "If you go in there I think you might be the murderer...."  
  
Shirley rolled her eyes, "Hey there isn't anything I can't handle! I'm going to go see what's wrong since you won't tell me."  
  
Shirley started to walk out of the kitchen and Cath grabbed her arm, "Don't go Shirley, even you can't handle that. I'm telling you, don't go!"  
  
"Cath, geez calm down. It can't be that bad. I'll be right back." Shirley stubbornly walked out of the room, shaking her head as she went. What could possibly be wrong?  
  
Cath hung her head in shame as the young woman walked away, it was that bad, why wouldn't she listen?  
  
Shirley knocked on the door of Chibodee's room and spoke into the door "Chibodee? Are you awake?" When he didn't answer she started to get a bit scared.  
  
"I'm coming in Chibodee." She gave her final warning and opened the door.  
  
Can a heart really shatter? Can it really? It seemed as if Shirley's heart broke into a million pieces when she saw Chibodee in bed with another girl she'd never seen before.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and she almost choked, her eyes wide. He was already awake and tried to sit up mumbling, "Shirley, I can explain!"  
  
But her ears were deaf now; she heard nothing from him, felt nothing. Her eyes were blinded by his betrayal and she no longer saw him as she always had before.  
  
Her hands came up and closed over her ears and she shook her head violently, trying to destroy the image but she found she couldn't. She felt like she had been shot, like she'd been stabbed, and everything moved in slow motion. Her eyes squeezed shut she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Her instincts told her to run and that's what she did. She ran out of his room, down the hallway, out the door and she didn't stop running until she came to a park. She sat down on one of the benches and closed her eyes again. The memory was still there, the wound still fresh. She was motionless until she heard a little voice....  
  
***************At the house.... **************  
  
Bunny dragged Cath over to the computer and made her stare at the screen.  
  
"Come on Bunny! What is so important?" Cath said, exasperated.  
  
"I just got a message on our instant messaging program...." Bunny said nervously shifting from one foot to another.  
  
"So?!" Cath said her temper flaring  
  
"It's from a Derek345...." That got Cath's attention  
  
"Didn't Shirley mention....?" Bunny nodded  
  
"Look at the message though...." Bunny said nervously and Cath looked at it.  
  
Cath read it out loud; now that Janet was back they were all crowded around the screen.  
  
"'Hello, this is rude of me but I understand Shirley Traavoni resides at your house. I'm an old friend and I really would like to see her. I am on the American colony I have a hotel room about 5 minutes away from your house, would you mind if I came by?'" Cath shook her head in astonishment  
  
"I don't think you should trust this Cath. It doesn't seem like we should" Bunny started but Cath was already typing a response, it was only six words.  
  
"'Come over now, she needs you."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Are you dead?" She opened her eyes to a little girl; she was maybe about six or seven. She had blonde hair and blue eyes; she held a flower in her hand.  
  
Shirley gave a ghost of a smile and shook her head, "No little one, I'm not dead. I'm just sad." The little girl jumped up onto the bench beside Shirley and handed her the flower.  
  
"You did seem sad, I'm sorry. Here." She offered Shirley the flower and she took it smiling. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Shirley, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Adella. My real name is Adella Rose Trevi." She held her head up proudly.  
  
Shirley chuckled softly, and then said to her, "Hey! You're Italian! Me too!"  
  
Aili's eyes widened and her smile increased tenfold. "Really?"  
  
"Yea!" Shirley said, "My full name is Shirley Theresa Ann Traavoni."  
  
"Wow, you are very Italian. Why do you have two middle names?" Adella asked  
  
Shirley laughed for a minute; her name was a little bit long. Why did she have two middle names? Oh yeah....  
  
"I have two middle names because my parents liked what they meant," Shirley answered. Adella looked at her inquisitively. Shirley sat back in her chair and began to explain.  
  
"See every name has a meaning. My name, Shirley Theresa Ann, means um.... oh yeah! It means Restful Peace Reaper, Graceful One. Understand?" Shirley looked at the little girl who was nodding.  
  
"Do my name! What does mine mean?" Adella climbed into Shirley's lap and sat staring up at her.  
  
"Ok let's see.... Adella Rose.... Your name means Noble Giver of Love." Shirley looked down at the little girl whose eyes were sparkling in admiration. "That's so pretty."  
  
Shirley nodded, and then became more adult for a minute, "Adella, where are your parents?"  
  
Adella looked down, "They're in heaven, I live in an orphanage."  
  
Shirley hugged the little girl and whispered an apology to her. The little girl sat up as good as new. "It's ok, I miss them but they were both sick. They're better now."  
  
"You know, my little brother was very sick too, he died when he was only 2 years old." Shirley nodded when the little girl stared up at her again.  
  
"So if you live in an orphanage.... Why are you here?" Shirley asked the Adella.  
  
"I ran away," she stated as if it was as simple as that. Alarms went off in Shirley's mind, this kid had run away and now there were probably people looking for her and here she was sitting on Shirley's lap. That looked very it bad.  
  
"You ran away? Are there people looking for you?" Shirley asked her frantically.  
  
Adella shrugged, "I don't care. I hate that place." Shirley nodded and looked at her again. Her eyes were so defiant yet so innocent.  
  
"Well stay with me until they find you," Shirley said to her. Adella nodded appreciatively.  
  
"Hey! Your initials spell out S-T-A-R! Did you know that? You are a star!" Adella said suddenly.  
  
"Well I never thought of it that way but yes you are right.... and your initials spell out A-R-T. You must be a great artist." Shirley said to her and Adella wrinkled her nose contentedly.  
  
"You know I never realized how pretty the grass is when you look at it. When they don't mow it so much it looks beautiful," Adella said to her looking out at the soft landscape in front of them.  
  
///They paved paradise and put up a parking lot. With a pink hotel a boutique and a swinging hot spot. Now don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone? They paved paradise and put up a parking lot. ///  
  
"What do you mean 'when they don't mow it'? It's supposed to be prettier when it's mowed," Shirley said trying to understand her simple logic.  
  
///They took all the trees and put them in a tree museum, and they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them. Now, now, now don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone? They paved paradise and put up a parking lot. /// "I mean that the grass grows better when it's undisturbed. When it's left alone it grows better because it feels it's safer. Do you understand? I think when you leave someone alone for a little while they will grow up more. You can't keep putting stuff on the grass for it to grow, it has to do it by itself," said Adella still staring at the grassy field in front of them.  
  
///Hey farmer, farmer put away your DDT. I don't care about spots on my apples; leave me the birds and the bees, please. Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone? They paved paradise and put up a parking lot. Hey now they paved paradise to put up a parking lot, why not? ///  
  
Shirley thought about this for a long time. Maybe she was really too strict with Chibodee.... after all they were only in their 20's, they deserved to party a bit before love came into the picture.... Maybe she should just leave Chibodee alone for a while and let him grow up first.  
  
"I think you're right," Shirley said now transfixed on the grass too. Adella looked away suddenly when she heard her name being called distantly. Shirley looked at her and she shrugged, "We have a bit more time before they find me." Shirley nodded.  
  
///I listened late last night; I heard the screen door slam. And a big yellow taxi took my girl (baby) away.... now don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone? They paved paradise to put up a parking lot. Hey now, now don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone? They paved paradise to put up a parking lot.... Why not? They paved paradise to put up a parking lot. Hey, hey, hey paved paradise to put up a parking lot! ///  
  
"I heard some people talking about my mommy and daddy once. They said that my daddy left my mommy and then my mommy left me on the orphanage doorstep. They couldn't find my daddy but then I found out that they both went to heaven.... but it's ok I can go back to the orphanage," said Adella looking at Shirley when they heard her name being yelled again, closer this time.  
  
"Adella, sweetie, I know your mommy and daddy loved you, you should never think they didn't. Now I think you should go back where you will be safe." Shirley said as the voices closed even closer. Adella nodded sadly but still kept a small smile on her bright face.  
  
She hugged Shirley again and then jumped off the bench. Adella put her hands on her hips and looked up at Shirley with an indignant look on her little face, "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Shirley thought for a minute and nodded slowly, sighing, "Yes I'll be okay." Adella smiled and waved good-bye to her and Shirley heard her say to someone "I'm here! You found me!" Shirley shook her head, laughing to herself at the little girl and the insight she had to life already, she wasn't naïve at all, it was truly a wonder.  
  
She got up and started back for home. She walked fast; she wanted to be home now.  
  
Shirley used her own key to open the door; she wondered why it was locked. She called into the house her voice echoing in the hallway.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Shirley looked at the side table next to her and saw a note,  
  
'Hey Shirley! Sorry bout that bummer this morning but this afternoon will be better! There is a surprise in the backyard for you! Come back there! Hurry!  
  
Love,  
The girls! ^_^'  
  
Shirley looked skeptically at the note and then, since her curiosity had gotten the best of her, walked to the back door and went outside.  
  
She looked around and saw Cath, Bunny, Janet, and Muffin standing together in a little group talking and laughing. There was a man with them too.  
  
Why did he look so familiar?  
  
Oh. Dear.  
  
Shirley stood there with a look of shock on her face. He just couldn't be here, now, could he?  
  
Cath noticed her first; she walked over to her and pulled her by the arm a little bit closer while Janet cleared her throat and said, "Miss. Shirley may I present Mr. Derek Liano, Mr. Derek, Miss. Shirley."  
  
Shirley stood there as a smile came to her face, "I never thought I'd ever see you again." Derek smiled and held out his arms and Shirley flung herself into them.  
  
"I missed you, so much Shirl. I've found you again." Derek said to her softly  
  
Shirley sighed contentedly, finally having a shred of her past life with her again.  
  
The girls smiled happily glad for their semi-boss to be happy, Muffin yipped excitedly.  
  
Derek held her tightly, he was truly glad to have her back again.  
  
And unbeknownst to any of them, Chibodee watched with scorn, hate and hurt at the new happy couple.  
  
No one heard his quiet apology, and he had a feeling no one would have listened anyway....  
  
* end chapter *  
  
What do you think? I know it's very sad and all but that's what makes a great drama! I need to ask you all some questions now and I ask that you please answer them in your reviews.  
  
Do you think there should be a Sai Sici/Cecil sub plot? Do you think there should be a Domon/Rain sub plot? Do you think I should include George in any of this? And if I do I will have a George/ Marie Louise paring. Do you think this story is going well? Do you like Derek? Do I ask too many questions?  
  
Ok then, just please answer those questions and I'll be very happy for the reviews! Thanks! 


	4. Authoress' Note

Hello everyone! This is MysticalElfGoddess sending out a little letter out to my readers.  
  
I must confess that I am a bit perturbed about how my newest chapters got recognized.  
  
I finally finished another chapter of my A/U fic, 'Of Lights and Stages.' However, there were more complaints to me for not getting a chapter out fast enough then for telling me what I need to change or what parts of the chapter were the best.  
  
I also spit out another chapter of my ChibodeeXShirley pairing, 'Old Love and New Love.' I asked a few questions at the bottom of the page and I regret to say that no one answered any of them.  
  
I don't mean to sound displeased but I like to hear what you think and I like reviews. Thank you to all who did review, I was very happy with all the feedback.  
  
Please give my 2 fics another chance and review them.  
  
Thanks!  
  
MysticalElfGoddess 


End file.
